


what is lost in the darkness.....

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Leia and Luke Role Swap, Luke needs a hug, Prince Luke, Rey Solo, Uncle-Niece Relationship, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkiller is destroyed, the great Jedi Hero who saved the Galaxy Leia Skywalker Solo and her husband Han are presumed dead, and Luke mourns. But he isn't alone in his grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is lost in the darkness.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> aivix Prompted: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Luke Skywalker + Rey, The interloper to his solitude. 
> 
> Takes place in the Legendary Heroine Verse, in which Luke and Leia swapped roles in the OT.

General Luke Organa sat in his office looking solemnly over a cup of Kaf as the party celebrating the destruction of Starkiller raged behind him. Neither him or Mara wanted to celebrate. With the victory came mourning. Han and Leia, the two people who had been in his life for 33 years were presumed to be dead on the now destroyed Starkiller base. 

The whole idea of the two of them being dead brought him back to when he was 19, when his planet was destroyed by the Empire. Both of his parents who raised him, perished and he was left....scared and alone. 

Of course that day he met his future soulmate and love his life Mara, the man who would become the closest thing he had to a brother Han and unknowingly his twin sister Leia. But knowing he was in the same position as 33 years ago where he...possibly lost his family again...he felt the same familiar sting but worse.

This time instead of being optimistic, doing everything he can to keep Bail and Breha's memories alive....he was broken. Maybe because this time he felt Han being stabbed during the brutal execution Snoke had ordered, something Leia must have felt as well. Maybe because Han and Leia had been in his life longer than his own parents. He didn't know.

Not letting Mara mourn with him was possibly unproductive. But he didn't want her to see him like this a broken the worst he has ever been...it would destroy her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Probably one of the few Cadets not partying and writing mission reports. He grabbed his handkercheif and dabbed his eyes, trying to look composed.

"Come in" Luke said hoarsley.

The door opened and it was far from who he expected. Bereyha, or Rey, his neice who he thought was dead for 15 years came into the doorway. Her eyes just as red as his. She was there as her brother B-...Kylo Ren drove a lightsaber through the helpless bound form of her father. 

"Uncle Luke...I," Rey swallowed, "I thought I would join you...so you wouldn't be lonely."

Luke stood up slowly, eyes landing on the girl. She was 19, just like him when he lost his planet and his mom and dad in one foul swoop. It was because of that he felt a connection to her.

Orphaned, scared, _family lost_.

And suddenly it struck him. He may have lost two people he loved today, but just like Han, Leia and Mara came into his life the day, he gained a new member of his family.

He couldn't bring back Han and Leia, and there was no way he could bring Ben into the light. But he...and Mara for the rest of Rey's be the parents that were taken from her. Love and protect her and her sister Jaina like they were one of his own.

A small smile grazed on his lips, his teeth flashing through his short beard. He may not be able to fly a ship at 12 Parsecs like Han. He wasn't the Skywalker twin who was chosen to save the galaxy....but....he could be the best damn father he could possibly be.

"Come here Rey," Luke mumured.

Taking a deep breath and he pulled Rey into a hug holding her close. She began crying in his shoulder as he ran his hand through her hair. 

His ever so constant mantra never rang more true in this moment. 

With all that he lost in the darkness, something light and more beautiful and profound will take its place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any other scenes or short stories within the verse or you would like to try your hand at some yourself feel free to come into my inbox at:
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
